dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Mount Paozu
Mount Paozu is the location where Goku, Goku Jr., and Pan live. Merohan is looking around, seeming really lost and slightly on edge. "I knew I should've taken a right turn at the rock back there." He sighs and sits under a tree. Tenchi flys across Mount Paozu."It feels so good to be back on earth again." He then notices the small power level and flys down."Hello who are you?" Merohan looks up to see Tenchi. "I-I'm Merohan," He says nervously. "Who are you mister?" He seems to be even more on edge now. "I'm Tenchi." he looks at the boy and could tell that the boy is worried.He sits down next to him crisscrossed."whats wrong?" Merohan moves over slightly, seeming uneasy, "N-Nothing..." He looks down, trying not to make eye contact. Tenchi's puts his hand on Merohans head and smiles,secretly reading his thoughts."How about some sparring to cheer you up?" Merohan seems to shake off Tenchi's hand slightly and stands up, "But you're so much stronger than me." He says seeming nervouss. "Dont worry.I'll go really easy." He gets up and sticks his index finger out. He powers up his index finger and puts it on Merohans head, giving him a sliver of his energy. "Thank you..." Merohan says while getting up and slipping into his stance. I can't put my guard down. ''Merohan thought. Tenchi grabs his body and flies away. A large, strange rock flies out of nowhere, reading on it "The tree of green sweet fruit where the bird shall reside" Caliziana leaps across the landscape of Mount Paozu looking for a place to a build a home."Not,there......not here either." She says looking at the summits of a few mountains. "Man I need to find a hobby, I'm tired of just flying around everywhere", Ace says. He then spots Cal, and calls out to her. "Hey Cal!", he says landing next to her. Cal looks up to see Ace and grins a little."You followin me or somethin?" She says to her friend jokingly and decides to put him on her list of 'Human beings that arnt so annoying and Heart less' Ace then laughs. "No", he says. "So what brings you around here?", he ask her. "You looking for something?" Aaron teleports randomly to a mountain area, looking for a little relaxation.He flies around and he feels 2 power levels.One he recognizes, and the other is sort of familiar.HE sees two people, one with Dark hair and the other with Pink hair>" Hi Caliziana!" He says as he rushes to her.He catches a glimpse of the boys face and he recognizes it immediately.He looks at him confused and says "Natch?" She looks around."Looking for a place to build my house."When Aaron arrives she makes a growling noise with a faint scowl on her face,annoyed by his presence and optimism. Ace would look at Aaron confused, but would then smile. "You must have me mistaken for my dad", Ace says. "I'm Ace", he says as he extends his hand to him to shake. "Be nice", he says to Cal. Aaron looks at him and smiles " I'm Aaron nice to meet you....your Dad is great....even though he almost killed me , he's awesome."Aaron shakes his hand and examines his power level."You're pretty strong" Aaron says enthusiastically. Cal looks at them both and giggles."You two are getting yourre bromance on arnt you?" She says teasing Them both. Ace then blushes. "WHAT THE HECK, NO!", Ace says. Ace then calms down and turns his attention back to Aaron. "My dad tends to do that alot", he jokes. "And yeah, my dad has trained me to be really strong". Aaron looks at Ace and gets an idea."Would you like to train? I think I could learn from you." He says happily. Cal laughs."Wow you took the joke way over proportion." She says still giggling."He's kinda pre occupied right now." She says to Aaron wrapping her arm around Ace's."Helping me find a spot and build a house." Tsuyoshi lands on Mount Paozu and sees some sttrong power levels as he heads towards them and says in a saddening voice (Because of inferiority complex and loss) "You're the ones with high i felt power levels of recently" He looks at ace "I remember meeting you, your name was ace, right?"."I remember fighting you, too" He says to Aaron. He then says to Cal "Hi, My name is Tsuyoshi, Nice to meet you" he would then say "What is your name?" "Oh hey there", Ace says to Tsuyoshi. "Don't really remember you that much, but hey". Aaron looks at the man and realizes he is the only teenager and a grown man is talking to a bunch of kids.Aaron reacts without thinking and gives Tsuyoshi ans swift kick to the balls."STRANGER DANGER!!!" Aaron yells then he recognizes the face.HE then says"Oh....Hey Tsuyoshi....sorry..." Tsuyoshi was rather sad about that loss to Gen so he didn't saw that attack coming, after recovering he said "If you keep playing footloose I'll break my foot off in your as*"."You should never attack another person below the belt"."You should know better than to attack a man where there is no dignity to be found." Tsuyoshi bashes the boy atop the head for his mistake "A true warrior doesn't let danger scare him silly, now stand up and be a man and stop acting like a little girl. If you ever wish to beat me, you'll have to stop with all the cheap shots that get you no where. Heck even that girl *points at Cal* could beat me before you could, and you want to know why that is? It is because she knows what it is to be strong." Tsuyoshi pimp slap "Now get up, and go back to whatever meaningless thing you were doing." Tsuyoshi says Aaron rubs his cheek and his head after the man was done hurting him.With a tear in his eye, he looks up at him and says"I.....I'm a warrior......I just haven't shown my full potential yet!!" Aaron begins to punch Tsuyoshi in the leg very quickly and notices he isn't even flinching.HE slows down his punches and says"Uh oh..." Tsuyoshi backhands the young Saiyan and looks at him out of the corner of his eye before sending a dark impuse (Whatever that attack is called) after him as he lay on the ground. He then walks over to the boy and grabs him by the hair lifting him from the ground, he was already annoyed from losing to Gen but this little Brat also had it coming. He was angry, and so instead of killing the boy like he had thought of doing, he simply flung him aside and turned his back to him. "You aren't even worth the effort." The worse blow a man can suffer to his ego, to be ignored and Tsuyoshi was going to make sure this was worse still "If you ever think that you are a warrior, then you will go down as the weakest warrior in history.." Tsuyoshi says as his voice gets more Demonic (Because he was already angry after that loss). Aaron gets up and stares at the ground , he looks and Ace and Cal and back at Tsuyoshi."You've messed with the wrong Saiyan..." Aaron , Ignites himself and rushes at his Foe and punches him at lighting speed in the stomach more he can count."I'M A WARRIOR!! IM STRONG!!!!" Aaron jumps back and stares at Tsuyoshi Tsuyoshi smirks and easily dodges the attacks, and the attacks he doesn't dodge he hardly feels as he looks at the young Saiyan trying to prove his strength. "You and your 'saiyan warrior' attitude. You're punches tickle, like a little feather. And that is exactly why you will never be a powerful enemy, you'd be lucky to pass for a fighter at all." Tsuyoshi pushes the warrior away with his hand to Aaron's forehead while the Saiyan swings aimlessly "Are you really so dumb as to believe that you could ever match me?" Tsuyoshi knees the boy in the stomach and then grabs him by the back of the shirt and lifts him up till Aaron is eye level to him and holding his stomach "You couldn't beat me if you had all the hate and anger in the world on your side." Suddenly Super Saiyan Ace comes out of no where and kicks Tsuyoshi in the face, sending him into the ground. "Hey, leave him alone and pick on someone your own size", he says. Tsuyoshi sensed the Super Saiyan and throws Aaron into him before he could be struck by the attack. He then faces them both but doesn't bother to power up "And what do you think you're doing? You don't even know what's going on here 'hero'" Tsuyoshi looked at the two Saiyans with an annoyed expression as he really didn't care to see either of them at this point "Just run along, and I won't hurt you." Ace then gets back up and using his silent speed, he manages to deliver a sharp kick tight to Tsuyoshi's gut, making him hunch over. "You better get out of here", he says to Aaron. Tsuyoshi backhands Ace away before blasting him with a Darkness Flame "I believe it is you who should leave... For you have just made me angry." Ace sidesteps Tsuyoshi's attempt to back hand him, and swatscaway the Darkness Flame. "If you didn't notice, my dad is Natch, and I have him on speed dial", Ace jokes. "I know you may be angry, but don't take it out on others", Ace says. Tsuyoshi backhands Ace away before blasting him with a dark impulse "I believe it is you who should leave... For you have just made me angry." Tsuyoshi frowns and then smirks "So you call daddy to fight your own battles? You don't even know what happened here do you? Of course not, just take your friend and go. Your dad will not stop me from killing you as he can only move so fast." Ace is soon hit by the Dark impulse and is knocked to the grounds. However he would get back up and simply dust himself off as he returned to base form. "My dad taught me to always fight for what's right, but unbawl my fist for whatever is unnecessary", Ace says. "Aaron, Cal, you guys better come along", he says as he flies off. Aaron looks at Ace and Cal.He wants to help them but he can't....Aaron stands up and looks at Ace."Ace......I would move if I were you, take Cal some place safe alright?" He sees the nod from the saiyan and they quickly disappear.Aaron looks at Tsuyoshi and he sees "You wouldn't like me if my anger exploded.....or should I say, Implode..." Aaron charges up to max power and begins to swell with rage....he lets his power explode with his ultimate attack, Darkness Implosion."ARGH!!!!! NO ONE HURTS MY FRIENDS!!!!" Aaron calms down , and stares at Tsuyoshi with anger. Tsuyoshi was pissed off on that Kid's arrogance as he said "You Exxagerate a lot" he would say as he activates Tempestous Spirit of Valour as a Gigantic Humanoid appears (So gigantic that making aaron and others look like an ant infront of him) "This is only 40% of my power, i could kill you in one blow while i'm in this form" he says as a giant Sword appears in that demon's hand as he purposely moves his sword in air, cutting half of the mountain. "I do not wish to kill you However, There is no value in killing the likes of you… If you wish to kill me… curse me! Hate me! Detest me! And live a long and unsightly life… Run away… run away… and cling to your pitiful life. And when one day when you have enough power to beat me come to me at Rocky Plains. For now you can run if you wish I'm not planning in killing you. You can't play "Hero" role here now infront of the power like this. Uptill now whoever saw this Gigantic Demonic Humanoid died, this is the first time i'm serving the life of someone even after going through this far at activating this transformation." he would say as he shruggles. Aaron gets up and Looks at Tsuyoshi."NO! WE FIGHT NOW!" Aaron teleports in front of him and stares him down. Tsuyoshi gets pissed off as he tries his sword to slash Aaron in half, killing him but suddenly he stops since looking at Aaron Tsuyoshi remembers his past since they both were orphan so he stops but Karate chops him at the back of the neck leaving him unconscious as he flies off to Pilaf's Castle Aaron wakes up just in time to see Tsuyoshi fly away, he then chases after him. A relaxing afternoon Ace would be sitting down in the grass playing with a lizard as he had gotten over the whole situation with Tsuyoshi earlier. "What a relaxing day", Ace says as he leans back in the grass and feels the sun on his face, closing his eyes. When Ace would open his eyes he would see the face of his cousin Miname, startling him a bit. "Heya lil cuz", she says as she smiles. Rin too was having a relaxing day, exploring earth by flying around just to get pass the time. The pain in her arm after the entire Rhea incident had long passed, along with her learning how to fight with only one hand to use. She flew all the way to where she felt Ace's power, not knowing she'd run into Miname as well. "Hey Ace." She said as she flew down to the two of them, before looking over at Miname "and......."She had forgotten Miname's name by now, seeing as they only met once on Planet Ultimate. "It's Miname!", Miname says rather annoyed. "I see the brat has returned", she jokes. "Miname be nice", Ace says as he gets up off the ground. "Hey Rin ho-", Ace would then stop himself as he saw Rin's missing hand. "What happened to your hand!?", he ask concerned. "I'm not a brat!" Rin would say, before taking notice that Ace saw her missing hand "Oh...well, some things happened on my dads planet and I ended up losing my hand. That's all" Rin would say with a straight face, shrugging a little bit "Didn't you notice when we talked on your dad's planet?" "No, you kept your hands in your pockets the whole time", Ace would say to her. Miname's phone would then ring as when she looked at the screen she screamed. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK!". "It's Brad, the cutest boy in school!". "I gotta talk to him, you brats be quiet". "I'm gonna make him fall in love with me", says as she walks a short distance from them to talk. "Yuck", Ace says. "Love is gross". "Such a girly girl" Rin would say under her breath, laughing to herself at Miname's sudden hype over some guy. "Love is just a word people made up a long time ago to express a simple emotion." Rin would say, not realizing she was talking out loud. "A simple emotion?", Ace would ask confused. "Oh my gosh, YES!", Miname would say on her phone a couple of feet away. "Yuck, girls have cooties", Ace would joke as he continued to look at Miname like she was crazy. "What do you mean by simple emotion?", he would ask as he turned his attention back to Rin. "Wha?" Rin would say, snapping out of her little train of thought "Oh. I don't know, just doesn't seem like anything more then that. I mean, i know people love each other, but it's just emotions like everything else. Though, maybe simple is a bit too much." Rin would say, thinking to herself about it "It's....a complex emotion, that's it." Rin looked back at Ace, then at Miname, thinking she was crazy. Miname would then walk back to them after hanging up her phone. "Brad asked me out", she says excited. "I also heard you thought love was just a complex emotion", she says. "It's more than that child", she says smugly. Ace would the roll his eyes and look at them both. "We should do something", he says. "Yeah sure whatever" Rin said brushing Miname off about love "Yeah. Lets go do something fun!" Rin said, getting bored with all the talk about love. "We could go find someone to battle", Ace says turning Super Saiyan. "I'm up for one", he says. "Showoff", Miname says as she rolls her eyes. "Whoa!" Rin would say, shocked as she saw Ace turn into a super saiyan "How'd you do that!? You look just like Collgeta did when she was fighting with Rhea after Dendsho got hurt!"Rin pointed out, staring at Ace. "Well it happened a few years ago", Ace says. "I was battling alongside your mom and dad with some others in North City against a guy named Daxal". "I just got angry at seeing everyone getting hurt and I just snapped". "I had become a Super Saiyan, and now I can turn into one at will". Zeou Kai meets Harmony, Kai's Second HomeCategory:Other Zeou Kai huffed as he stared down two more clay figures dancing in place, one with a drum and the other with a large sword. He went forward, slashing at both of them, turning them back into small clay figures. He picks them up and puts them away sighing and sitting down placing Yamato back in its sheath with its silver glow. "well, that was some rough training." Kai looks around as he hears something approaching the nearby cave he's in. "Huh...?" Harmony stepped closer towards the cave, tilting her head in curiosity, before stepping in. "Ooh, what's this?" She says out loud. "Oh, I wonder if there's treasure!" Kai watches a girl in white walk inside of his cave and he looks at her with a suspicious look. "Um, wrong cave, this is my training area. Who... exactly are you little one? You don't seem human, heck you can't be if you climbed all the way up here." "Oh, I'm Harmony, nice to meet you!" Harmony says cheerfully, "...Human? What's that?" She tilts her head again - far too much to be comfortable to a human. "Oh, you're a demon aren't you?" Kai asks as he puts on a friendly smile. Zeou Kai's seen demons ever since he was a baby boy. Most came to his father to speak with him or challenged my father when they entered the Dragon Realm only to fail. Kai always liked the demon race as it spewed out some very interesting creatures. He loved rawing the wacky ways they looked but this girl seemed different, she wasn't just any ordinary demon. "I'm Zeou Kai. It's nice to meet you." "I'm a demon?" She asks, again curious. "Okay, then! What'chu doing in this cave?" Harmony inquires. "Well, not sure if you know what you are but your aura gives it away. Secondly, this is my training cave so I don't hurt anyone with my Clay Figures." as he says so, a large drum weilding clay figure is about to crush Harmony but with a quick, almost unseen slash the figure falls in half and Kai is now behind Harmony. "So, what brings you up here Harmony? Couldn't be just for treasure now, because if so I've already taken the huge gemstone in the back of this cave, though I don't have much use for it." "Oh, I'm just exploring!" Harmony says, giving no indication that she noticed the clay figure, still grinning. "Awww, no treasure? That sucks!" She says, dejected, before rapidly switching back to her cheery self. "Training? Can I watch?!" Harmony asks, excited. Kai nods and throws out a few more clay figures and they become human size roughly slightly larger than him all with different weapons. A sword, drum, a flyer, and a huge Dogu appeared in the middle of them with a broadsword. "Yikes. Didn't mean to throw out the Dogu." Harmony just sits down on a rock in the cave, as if she had popcorn, watching eagerly. Leaps forward pulling out his silver sword, Yamato which has a white hilt and golden weapon guard. The first creature, a flute playing clay soldier swings it's flute at him, the flute becomes a sword as it swings and Kai knocks it away, then a red colored clay figure leaps at him with a massive greatsword and he parrys it into the Clay Drummer. The Flyer spits out some sot of rock and knocks him int the large rclay figure who weilds another sword and it slashes down at him. Kai rolls out of the way and the Dogu puts its stubs of hands together holding the broadsword and seemingly teleports through Kai launching him into a wall. Harmony clasped her hands together, continuing watching and even cheering - though it wasn't quite sure which side she was cheering for. Kai got off of the wall and threw his white coat off, Harmony saw a red dragon shaped tattoo on his arm glow and his sword glowed an even brighter silver. "Wrath of Yamato!" Kai sprung forward, his blade and himself were moving faster than Harmony could watch as each creature was cut into ribbons and even afterwards it seemed like the sword cuts wouldn't stop as small bubbles began appearing randomly around the monsters and cutting them even more until they reverted back into their clay forms. Finally, the Dogu was left and Kai sheathed Yamato. The Dogu tried to rush him again and Kai swung his sword and hit the Dogu, colors seemed to stop as the very landscape around him was cut in a straight line and the Dogu seemingly disintegrated along with some surrounding rocks. He relaxed and his tattoo stopped glowing. He straightened his mandarin gi topand rolled his shoulders. "Owwww.... note to self, don't take on all five at once yet." "What's the matter, can't handle it?~" Harmony teased, not a speck of dust from the clay and rocks being destroyed. "It's not as easy as it looks." Kai says sheathing his sword. "You don't look so tough yourself either little one. So, what's your story, Harmony?" "My story?" She looked at Kai in curiosity. "I...don't really have one. Or need one, really! I just go where I want and do what I want, really! Who needs a story?" "So basically you're a kindred spirit who just goes with the wind. That's pretty cool." Kai says as he retrieves his jacket. "However, I can already see one little flaw, hehe. You're usually in the wrong place at the wrong time." "W-was this a bad time?" She asks, appearing worried. "Of course, while I'm training, sometimes I lose control of myself. As you can see, normally I'd be broken down by these clay figures but I let my dragon bit out for some fun." He straightened up and threw back on his jacket. Harmony perked up even more at the mention of 'fun,' instantly losing the worried look, "It was awesome!" Kai smiles at Harmony and begins laughing placing his hand behind his head. "I'm not good at sounding threatening, bahaha. Hey, you up for some grub in town? There's a small village nearby and I'm starving!" Kai says with a large smile on his face. He over looks the girl's physique and is still shocked she made it up to this high on the mountain. The thought comes back to him that she is a demon but even then, with such thin air, she has to be something else other than a demon. "What... are you?" Kai asks. Harmony tilted her head again in curiosity - unusually far - before replying, "I thought you said I was a demon?" "If you're a demon you're able to get up here but you must have some kind of incredible genetic make-up to make it up here, at least similar to that of a... idk gum-like person or at least the lungs of a dragon. II'm not sure what you are exactly but we can find out together. Wanna go to that village?" "Gum-like person..." She says to herself, before responding, "Sure, let's go!" Harmony would step out onto where there was originally a landing to enter the cave, but after Kai's attack it turned into an extremely steep hill that would cause someone to fall all the way down the mountain. He catches her be her coat and cradles her as he jumps out of the cave's entrance and begins sliding down for what will be a few minutes. "You know, you shouldn't be that clumsy. Be alert to your surroundings. Secondly, I hope you like fish because that's a treat in the upcoming village." Kai explains as they slide down. He hits a rock and flips onto another section of the mountain as they slide down. At first it seemed like Harmony wasn't really paying attention, having too much fun with her "ride" down the mountain. At the mention of fish, she spoke up, "Fish? I love fish! ...What are fish, again?" "I don't know where you're from but, prepare for a delicacy. Fish is really delicious, just hang onto me we're almost at the bottom." Kai explains. After another minute or so Kai jumps off at the base of the minute and lands in some forest not too far from a nearby village. Forgetting he's cradling Harmony, he carries her halfway through the forest before he has her in his hands. "Whoa, sorry about that. You're just so light." He sets her down and looks around. "Whatever you do, don't stray too far you'll get lost here, Harmony." Kai explains as he slows his pace so she can follow. After a few moments, Kai realized Harmony seems to have vanished - the nearby forest unnaturally silent. "Craaap." Kai says to himself. "That kid needs to listen better." Kai says as he looks around the forest. Thanks to his draconian side he can still see people by the heat their body gives off miles away and he notices a few animals and then sees Harmony deeper in the woods. He knows this place is extremely dangerous and rushes off towards her. "Harmony!" When Kai got closer, Harmony vanished once again - this time, even from heat vision. A faint giggle could be heard from the surrounding area, seemingly from all directions. "You know, I should have said I've seen this coming... but that would be irony." Kai says to himself as he looks around for the little girl before giving up and heading back to the forest pat hand towards the village. ''"OK, no worries, she's probably just found another path to the village... I hope, and if not I'll have to come back and find her. Kai enters the small fishing village and grins as he is greeted by some fellow fisherman and their kids. "Great to see you again Kai." one man says as his son runs over and hugs Kai's legs, the boy must not even be four years old. "Hey, did any of you see a little girl in white come by here?" Kai asks. The villagers think for a minute before giving him his answer. Two Saiyans, One Mountain Gokan as a Super Saiyan meditates in a grass-filled valley surrounded by peaks with a small lake and some trees. Category:Locations Category:Earth RP Areas A lone Saiyan warrior in green and navy blue armor rests by the valley entrance chewing on a wheat grass and relaxing listing to the music blaring in his customarily made scouter. Gokan's Bleach Blonde Hair (Powered Down) goes full Golden Blonde (Full Power) as he sense the powerlevel, while overhearing the music I can't think with that noise Gokan's thinks angrily Oh that's it! he thinks as he shoots a small powered kamehameha shattering the scouter, almost brushing the Saiyan who wore it (Gokan's eyes were closed this entire time) With his scouter's quick reaction to power, Kevryn front flips up avoiding the blast and keeps chewing on the wheat. "Alright, who the hell are you blasting at me like that?" Kevryn asks as he unfurls his tail letting it out. It's a red tail unlike the Saiyan's normal brown due to a genetic mutation but makes it harder to remove or cut as well. "Well, c'mon answer me." Gokan stands up "Me" he says as his tail-golden from the transformation-waves out. "Well, aren't you something. Also, how did you hear my music when it's suction cupped to my ear and inaudible to outside forces?" Kevryn asks not caring he's standing before a Super Saiyan. He removes his Scouter and loud rock music begins playing until he presses a button. "See what I meant, also, be a little friendlier. I'm Kevryn, who are you?" he asks. When he places his scouter back on, it reads the half saiyan's base power, a way of ranking someone from 008-1000 based solely on eight determening factors. "Meditation, I can hear and see everything within a few mile radius, even with no ears or eyes (Which Gokan has...), Gokan, I see you're a Saiyan, Nice to meet you, I suppose" Gokan says reverting back to base forum and masking 90% of his power. "Trust me you don't have to attempt to mask your power. Thanks to my history loving friend I know your secret and I'm going to say I'm not impressed. I'm dealing with someone even more powerful." Kevryn says as he floats over to his friend. "So what brings you clear out here besides meditating?" Kevryn asks. "Who said I was trying to" Gokan says, also unimpressed, "If you want something to be impressed by, I'll show you, because I am far beyond the average Saiyan, even the average Super Saiyan" Gokan boasts "Just ask." he continues "but carrying on, nothing much, I don't really go into civilization, I stay on the outskirts" He admits as he makes a face "They always pull my tail and say 'that's a good one!'" "Wait... you're not trained to ignore the pain in your tail that paralyzes our bodies?" Kevryn asks. "Sure, go ahead and show me this... "amazing" power. If you plan on breaking my Scouter don't bother because it's damn near impossible. My scouter isn't like other Scouters." he states. Kevryn sits down, his tail still not wrapped around him and laying down next to him, curious as to why the half saiyan didn't bother asking why his tail is red. "Well, go on, show me this 'power' of yours."Category:Special page